


minghao and junhui drabbles

by kistachies (hqkaiden)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ;-), Fluff, Gen, idk what some of these prompts are tbh, its china line time, will update tags as i add drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkaiden/pseuds/kistachies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just china line drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1;

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "write a drabble that includes a potato and a countdown"

“Ming--! Minghao! Guess what,” Junhui said, grinning as he somewhat stumbled over to Minghao.

 

“You’re drunk, or tipsy, at least.”

 

“Shhh! That’s a secret, Ming, other people can’t know,” Junhui whined. (Yep; definitely drunk.)

 

“What was it you came over here for?” Minghao shifted to support his friend as he leaned against him.

  
  
“Y’know what time it is?”

 

“No, not a clue. What time is it?”

 

“It’s 3 minutes until midnight, duh! You scored so high on your exams, how did you not know?”

 

“That has nothing to do with--nevermind. Why is it important that it’s 3 minutes till midnight?”

 

“‘Cause then it’s the new year! You really should’ve studied for your exams more.”

 

“Okay, I did perfectly fine on my exa--.” Minghao stopped talking when he looked at his hand to see a potato?  In his palm?

 

“Wen Junhui, what the hell.”  


“Happy New Years! That’s my present for you, no need to thank me, a New Year’s kiss will be enough.”

 

Junhui turned away from Minghao to join everyone else in shouting a countdown of, _‘5, 4, 3, 2, 1!’_

 

In the midst of all the cheers and confetti, Junhui faced back to Minghao, leaning forward to put a small kiss on the younger’s lips.

 

Not even 3 seconds later, Junhui took off to look for Soonyoung, shouting something about a present and a high-five. Whatever, Minghao just got a potato, plus a New Year’s kiss (even if Junhui was drunk off his mind).

  
He couldn’t really be bothered to care about anything else.


	2. junhui/mingming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingming figures, this time at least, he should listen to everything Junhui has to say before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahHA im so emo i wanted to make the jun/mingming angsty but i rlly couldnt bring myself to do it im sorry
> 
> theres no real plot just. enjoy mingming and junhui. alSO baek jongin is a trainee @ fnc too he's a real person i swear its not just exo jongin w/ half of baekhyun's name as his family name ok? ok

“Jongin, I really, really do not wish to do this anymore. Can’t we go back to the hotel room, yeah? Please? I--I need to finish looking up videos for that choreography! I,” Mingming stuttered, pleaded almost, for his friend to let him turn around and run right back to the safety of the practice room. “Baek Jongin, please, do not let me suffer and die like this.”

You see, Yao Mingming was in a predicament. Earlier this week, for some god-unknown reason, he had decided that it would be such a great idea to meet up with Wen Junhui while Seventeen was in Hong Kong for MAMAs; and if it wasn’t the worst idea in a while. The trainees at FNC GTC had been given some time off, and while there were a few that used the time to visit family, Mingming and a few others opted to stay at the training center, lazing around (it’s not like there’s much to do there, other than practice and attend lessons).

When Mingming had brought up the idea of seeing Junhui while they were at least in the same damn country, none other than Baek Jongin, Mingming’s close friend (although he’s about to be downgraded for this whole thing), pressed for it to happen. Mingming had laughed it off, doubting that Jongin would actually book them flights to Hong Kong, last-minute tickets for the MAMAs, and get in contact with Junhui, but now that he’s here, in the flesh, knowing for sure that Wen Junhui is indeed in the same fucking city, Mingming is a bit nervous. Just a teeny bit, though.

“What if he doesn’t even want to meet up, Jongin? It’s been almost two years, he’s probably either still upset at me or moved on completely and forgot all about me! There’s no way this will work, honestly,” Mingming huffed, causing the strands of hair above his eyes to move. Jongin simply rolled his eyes.

“Oh, this’ll work. I bet my life on it.”

“I hope you’ve planned the funeral then, because either way this goes, you’re going to end up 6 feet below the ground.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic! From the way he talked, he’s really hype about this!”

“Wen Junhui gets hype about the smallest things, Jongin! It could’ve been something he heard before you guys talked, or something,” Mingming frowned, but flinched when Jongin flicked his forehead. “Okay, okay, I get it, no more pessimism.” Jongin smiled as if he were pleased with the world and its doings.

“Oh! I think this is the cafe! Is that the name of it? Help me out with my Chinese here, Ming,” Jongin squinted at the sign, mouthing the pronunciation of the characters. (Hasn’t he been taking a Chinese class?)

Mingming, for around the 100th time, sighed. “Yes, this is the cafe, now stop looking like you’ve never seen these Chinese characters in your life--we’re going to work on that when we get back to the center, by the way.”

He turned to look through the cafe’s windows, but froze as he saw 3 all-too-familiar figures sitting, nursing their own drinks. He gulped. Boy, were the nerves hitting right now.

“Mingming? Do you see him? Is that him, with the 2 other people? I think that is him! C’mon.” If it were not for Jongin dragging him by the wrist, Mingming is certain that he would’ve stayed in that one spot, staring at the 3 people laughing and chatting, feeling all sorts of things he’d hope he would never feel again.

As the duo walked into the quaint cafe, a soft bell rang and caused the group of 3 to turn towards the door, all conversation seizing when their eyes landing on him, on Mingming.

Jongin, ever the bolder of he and Mingming, walked to the trio, waving. “You’re Junhui, right? I’m Baek Jongin, Mingming’s friend--the one you talked to on the phone!” Junhui smiled and nodded, reaching out his hand to shake Jongin’s.

“Ah, must be. This is Soonyoung and Minghao, but you already know that, probably.” The two waved politely.

Okay, so Mingming corrects his statement from earlier; it was not 3 familiar figures, but only 2 (unless you count him seeing Minghao in all of Seventeen’s videos as familiar).

“Jun, we’re going to go back to the hotel, okay?” Soonyoung spoke. Mingming subconsciously shivered. It was startling how similar, yet different, his voice was from what he remembered.

Junhui simply nodded, and calling out after them as the left, “If anyone needs anything, just call me.”

Jongin faced Mingming. “I, am going to go explore the shops of Hong Kong. Call me when you’re ready to leave, alright? Have fun, guys!” He said over his shoulder, right before leaving out of the cafe.

And then there were two.

“Ehm,” Junhui cleared his throat, causing Mingming to startle a little bit. “do you want anything? I can go get it for you, if you’d like.”

  
“Ah, hot chocolate, if you don’t mind? I can pay you back, though,” he rushed out.

“No, no, it’s my treat.” (He may not have seen him in almost two years, but Mingming was not going to pass up a free hot chocolate.)

He sat down, watching as Junhui went to order the drink, speaking in flawless Cantonese. He was slightly awestruck, honestly. The elder’s voice has changed, definitely, but there was that familiar tone and rhythm to his voice that instantly clicked something in Mingming, reminding him of everything he’s spent the past two years repressing. He wasn’t quite sure if he liked it or not.

Minutes later found him sitting across from Junhui with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands and a heavy silence hanging between them that Mingming just couldn’t seem to overcome. However, thankfully, Junhui did first.

“How is… ah, FNC? Er, you’re at FNC, right?”

  
“Yeah, yeah. Well--sort of? I’m at their training center. I’m actually aiming to debut next year, hopefully, if things go as planned.”

“Oh, really? Who are you going to debut with, soon, if you do? Or do you not know yet?”

Mingming thought for a moment. “Well, I’m fairly certain that Jongin--the one that was here earlier?--is going to debut with me. Don’t really know about anyone else. I guess I’ll know more once the whole… ‘Neoz School’ thing is not as jumbled and rough around the edges? Once they get finished with the ‘first class,’ then I think they’ll have it more in order, and focus on some other groups,” he paused for a moment. “Oh god, I’ve been rambling, I’m sorry, I haven’t broken this habit, at all.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine! That’s kind of why we met up, right? To ramble to each other about how things have been?”

“I guess, yeah. So… how’s… how’s everyone else been--y’know, how are things with everyone?”

Junhui smiled. “We’ve been good--yeah, good. Everyone’s… everyone’s had their moments, but we’ve been doing better than I thought we would. Jihoon’s still as,” Junhui made a gesture of a cat clawing at someone, with a somewhat resembling sound, “in the recording studio, you know?”

Mingming smiled. He knew. “Yeah, yeah.”

“And Seungcheol, he’s been more… Seungcheol-ish. Soonyoung too! He’s really intense when we’re working on choreography. I think it’s because he’s been getting so much praise for the choreography points, and he’s trying to outdo himself each time. I’ll be lucky if I make it through our next album preparations without an injury, honestly.” He stopped speaking, and paused before resuming. “I--I don’t suppose you want to hear about Minghao…?”

“Tell me about everything and everyone, Junhui. I’ll listen.”

And so Junhui did--he talked about everyone and everything that’s changed with the members since Mingming left, and the latter listened. He listened to every single word because, really, he owns it to Junhui. He owns him the attention to what he has to say, because Mingming’s certain he didn’t make it easy for Junhui when he suddenly upped and left.

He figures, this time at least, he should wait and listen to everything Junhui has to say, and understand it, before he leaves. So he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter: @wonhuuis :^)


	3. predebut times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui & minghao find predebut pictures of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo its been a short while im back with more china line
> 
> prompt: 'china line find predebut pictures of one another and make fun of each other over it'
> 
> this prompt was requested on mine & my friends' scenario/reaction/whatever blog, k-pop-scenes ( specifically this post http://k-pop-scenes.tumblr.com/post/140716854153/predebut-times ) so yea im just technically cross-posting it 
> 
> enjoy

“This the funniest picture I will ever see.”

Minghao groaned, trying to reach up and take the picture that Junhui was currently holding above his head. The picture was of Minghao, before he came to Korea, standing in a ‘cool’ pose and doing peace signs with his old b-boying group surrounding him.

“Hyung, please. I am begging you; I regret the past, so please get rid of the picture.”

Junhui laughed. “You seriously think I’m getting rid of this? Ming, I love you kid, but this picture is staying. For a long while.”

Minghao frowned, but said nothing in reply. Just you wait, Wen Junhui. _Just you wait._

-

“Jun-hyung, come here! I have something for you!” Minghao called out from one of the bedrooms.

Junhui walked in, scrolling and tapping on his phone. “What do you need, Minghao?”

Minghao kept quiet once again, and simply held out a small photograph. But not any photo, oh no. It was of Junhui. Predebut.

When Junhui looked away from his phone and to the picture Minghao was holding, his face instantly fell to an expression of horror. “Where did you find that.”

“The Internet is a wonderful place, hyung.”

“Minghao, I am so serious right now. Why do you have that.”

“You wouldn’t throw away my pre-debut picture, so I decided to keep one of you! Fair and square,” Minghao grinned. Junhui just stared, and _boy, if looks could kill._

“It’s funny though! Look at your hair in this picture, it’s the worst,” Minghao joyfully pointed out. Junhui shook his head.

“…It is kind of funny. It’s not as bad as your outfit in your picture, though. That was a tragedy.”

“Hyung! Nothing can be worse than the facial expression you had.” Minghao gasped.

“Really now? What about the angle that you sometimes used for selcas? Hmm?” Junhui teased.

“Do you want this to become a contest on whose pre-debut picture is the worse one? Because it can.”

Junhui grinned. “Bring it.”


	4. first greets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui meets minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay!! i finally got around to finishing another china line drabble!! there's a prompt for this one: "write about two people meeting for the first time" and. yea. it's also kind of short, only around 950 words 
> 
> follow me on twitter, i sometimes post a bit about my writings, etc: @jisungsluv

the first time junhui meets minghao, it’s brief.

 

one of the staff members gathers everyone, who were practicing and attempting to woo the cameras scattered around the practice room. she talks for a bit, about how there’s someone new. she doesn’t tell where the person’s from, or their name, but she doesn't have to. as soon as she finishes talking, the door to the practice room opens and in walks an unknown person.

 

he’s tall, and definitely still growing. his hair is a soft brown, and his facial features also appear soft. despite this, he doesn’t really catch junhui’s eye. junhui turns back to continue quietly whispering with wonwoo and soonyoung, drinking from his water bottle. it’s the stranger’s voice, however, that gets him.

 

“i’m 18-year-old xu minghao, from anshan, china. please take care of me,” before the new kid even said it, junhui could tell he was chinese. his pronunciation sounds foreign, and there are evident pauses when he talks, as if he has to think over each and every syllable before saying it. he watches him a little more closely.

 

the new kid, minghao, bows to the group and they bow right back. the staff member has left by now, and seungcheol is the first to go up to greet minghao. he tries to talk to him, but can’t get more out of him other than nods, simple korean, and apologetic bows.

 

jeonghan is the next to talk to him, and that’s slightly a success. either minghao understood jeonghan more, or is just more comfortable with him, because he actually replies with a full sentence. junhui can’t hear what they’re saying, so he dismisses it and goes back to playing around with soonyoung.

 

-

 

junhui’s first conversation with minghao doesn’t come until much later, when they’re all in the dorms and everyone is eating. minghao is in the corner of the kitchen, confusion etched onto his face. junhui didn’t see him get any food, although his focus was mostly on the others. he tries his best to ignore it, but the parental side of him takes over. he sets his plate down to go talk to him.

 

“ _have you eaten?_ ” he asks, with his voice quiet and soft. he talks in chinese, for the ease of the younger.

 

“ _no, i haven’t_ ,” he says. his voice is extremely soft, and not quite what junhui was expecting.

 

“ _come here_ ,” junhui waves him to the stove, where he grabs a plate. he puts several servings on there. minghao sends him a confused look.

 

“ _you look like you haven’t eaten in weeks, kid_ ,” he explains. “ _just so you know, i’m like the mother around here. if you dare skip a meal, i’ll come after you with a bag of snacks._ ”

 

that remark gets a smile out of minghao, and junhui counts it as a victory. “ _i’ll remember that, then._ ”

 

he goes and sits next to mingyu, who was beckoning him over with excited waves. junhui cleans up in the kitchen, and helps a few of them get ready to sleep. (even if only for a few hours.) once he’s finished all of that, he finds minghao standing alone, once again.

 

“ _have you showered yet, minghao?_ ” he shakes his head, _no_. “ _okay. come here, you can go before me._ ” junhui leads him to their only bathroom, and shows him where things are, what to use, and how everything works. “ _and left is hot, and right is cold. got it?_ ” minghao nods. “ _alright, then you go ahead and shower. you might want to get your pajamas and bring them in here, by the way._ ” minghao wordlessly gets up and goes to his suitcase, while junhui busies himself with cleaning up a bit.

 

10 minutes later, minghao comes out with wet hair and a water-logged towel. “ _i don’t know where i should put this…_ ”

 

“ _it’s okay, i’ll get it. just set it in the bathroom_.”

 

after junhui showers, and gets ready to sleep, it already past 12 am. however, when he goes to turn the lights out in the living room, he sees minghao asleep on the couch. junhui sighs. its the kid’s first night here, and he’s probably really tired and junhui should just let him sleep, but _it’s also the kid’s first night here, he shouldn’t be sleeping on the couch._ junhui caves. he shakes minghao awake.

 

“ _minghao? you can sleep in my bed tonight,_ ” he murmurs.

 

“ _no, it’s fine, ge-ge. i can sleep here,_ ” minghao’s voice is soft, and sounds as drowsy as he looks.

 

“ _it’s your first night here. you should sleep in an actual bed, you’re probably exhausted,_ ” he argues.

 

minghao complies. junhui gives him a pillow and blanket, and makes sure that everyone else is sound asleep before grabbing a comforter for himself. the moment his head hits the couch, he’s out cold.

 

-

 

over the next few weeks, junhui unknowingly becomes close to minghao. blame it on their nationalities, or on the fact that junhui can’t help but fret over the younger, but junhui thinks its because of their personalities. junhui’s still the loud, hype-up person as always, and minghao’s more so on the calm side, preferring to sit and talk rather than go out and run around.

 

junhui can get minghao excited when the time calls for it, and minghao can calm junhui down when it’s time to get serious. junhui also helps him with his korean, and translates things to chinese when he knows minghao simply wouldn’t understand it any other way.

 

they work well together, and junhui notices himself forgetting about things that used to bother him. he also finds himself naturally gravitating to minghao, and becoming more open with him.

 

he can’t say he really minds.


End file.
